rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Shiklah
"Dracula was a demented ruler who grew more depraved over the centuries. But he was a '''single chain' around our necks. He was not our king, he was our captor! The surface dwellers built their cities over us! Burying us, confining us! The Humans looked to Dracula to keep you down! They are to blame! No longer will we live under their feet like bugs. We will inherit the Earth! Rise up, and follow me to glory!"'' Shiklah is a powerful Demon formerly of the Court of Dracula. As a Succubus, she has risen to prominence through manipulations and sensual charms. Originally allied to the Mutant Mercenary known as Deadpool, Shiklah ended their alliance to seek her own path of glory. She persists in the world to this day, seeking out powers that will establish herself as the dominant being on the planet and destroy the purity and innocence of man. History Origins Like all Demons, Shiklah was born from the darkness and evil of the Abyssal Planes. As she was a member of a powerful family, however, she didn't simply manifest as a larva like most lowly creatures do; she was physically born to an unknown mother and father, raised in the family's prominence and prepared to take her place in ruling over the primal Earth. This ancient Earth was mostly populated by monsters long before man became dominant. When Shiklah was soon to be ready to receive her placement of rulership, one race of monsters, the Vampires, gathered together to overthrow the Demons and rule over the planet, resulting in a prolonged conflict between the two powers that lasted centuries. Despite their power, the Demons were overwhelmed and Shiklah's brothers, Amjad and Baqir, were both killed in the fighting. Seeing an end to their reign, Shiklah's father sealed the princess away in a sarcophogus, tranced in a deep slumber, so that she would survive and prosper in a new age. Reawakening Ultimately, Shiklah's sarcophogus was found somewhere in the modern age on the Arabian Penninsula by Deadpool, a Mercenary Mutant who was hired by a surviving Vampire Lord claiming to be Dracula. By this point, the fighting had mostly ceased and instead become a bloodless feud, to which the Vampire Lord desired to marry the surviving Demon princess so that the conflict would end and he would claim ownership of her lands. He instructed Deadpool to locate the sarcophogus and bring it to him in Eastern Europe, where he could reawaken the princess and charm her with his charisma. Deadpool, however, maintained little control of the situation upon finding the sarcophogus as he was being followed and hunted by resurgent monsters, hostile rogue mutants, and other Vampires. He transported the Sarcophogus back towards Europe to return to America, but the enemies caught up to him in Greece and forced him to do battle. During the ensuing engagement, the Sarcophogus was damaged and broken open, reawakening Shiklah before she could be brought to the Vampire Lord. Having been awakened in this manner, she watched as the Mercenary finished off the attacking monsters just after they broke her sarcophogus open. As thanks for releasing her from her slumber, Shiklah rewarded Deadpool with her deadly kiss power that absorbed his life force. To her complete surprise, however, the Mercenary returned to his feet shortly after as his unique survival quirk prevented his death at her hands. Curious, Shiklah listened as Deadpool explained his mission and the circumstance of the feud, instructing her that she was to be married to the Vampire Lord Dracula. She followed along as he escorted her out of Greece. She used her charm to convince Deadpool to take a detour and travel to France and see the new world, which she succeeded in persuading him to do. Upon arriving in Paris, however, the pair were confronted by Blade, the legendary Vampire Hunter who instructed Deadpool to give her up as she was a monster that must be destroyed. Enraged, Shiklah assumed her monstrous form and fought Blade, viciously incapacitating him as Deadpool observed. After dealing with the Hunter, Shiklah spoke about the Catacombs beneath Paris and persuaded Deadpool to take her through them to visit. Dating Deadpool While perusing the Catacombs, the pair were attacked by rampant spirits. One of these ghosts made an attempt to possess Deadpool, though Shiklah helped to save him. After they drove off the spirits, Shiklah admitted to having romantic feelings for the Mercenary as explanation for saving him, having been charmed by him when he woke her up and being enticed by his unique resurrection abilities. She thus lead him to France, seeing the country on a map with Paris named the "Romance Capitol," and took the detour to isolate herself with Wade; while he was also attracted to her, he was reluctant to fulfill their desires due to his mission and for the bad luck in his past relationships. Thus, he initially pushed away her advances while they made their way out of the Catacombs. Just prior to departure, however, the pair were captured by HYDRA, who witnessed the Succubus's power earlier and desired to exploit them. During her capture, Shiklah claimed to be Deadpool's girlfriend. The two were able to take advantage of a counterstrike on HYDRA by AIM, where the Mercenary helped save Shiklah from being captured once more. By this point, Wade was unable to shake his feelings for her and admitted he wanted to pursue a relationship with her. In response, Shiklah kissed him once more and announced her desire to leave with him to his home in the United States, where she would immediately marry him instead of Dracula. Shaken by the sudden commitment and unable to free himself from the situation, Wade nervously agreed, almost proud of himself for stealing Dracula's planned wife for himself. Marriage Having arrived in New York, Deadpool and Shiklah retreated to a hidden grotto within the city to perform their secret, forbidden wedding. They spent their night there before she secured herself as the new ruler over Monster Metropolis without Dracula by her side. Shiklah then spent her time living with Wade, getting to know the present day culture of the world while secretly ruling over Monster Metropolis when away from him and formulating her plans to fulfill her Demonic nature and spread her corruption through the Earth. She sought to pursue a method to secure her power over the Vampires, who were unwilling to obey her due to their history. Disappearance Despite their initial happy marriage, Wade began spending less time with her as he was being drawn to help the Avengers with various deeds, holding a preference for the world on the surface over her and the monsters hiding beneath Manhattan. Shiklah felt less and less satisfaction as his attention started drifting from her, so she began seeking different lovers that could satisfy her hunger when Wade didn't, bringing them to his appartment and using his bed to feed off the passion of others. This of course didn't sit well with Wade, though he did his best to tolerate it. The culmination in their relationship came when Dracula traveled to New York and showed up in Monster Metropolis, announcing himself as the rightful ruler while claiming Shiklah as his bride. He was very disappointed that the mutant decided to betray him and steal his intended wife, and promised to make him pay for his trechery. Shiklah went to meet with Dracula in private; he managed to use his charisma to persuade her into an alliance with him, convincing her to leave the unsatisfactory Wade behind and marry him instead, promising her the rich and luxurious position in his royal fold and dominion over the Vampires by his side. She ended up accepting his proposal, marrying Dracula and estranging her marriage with Wade in the process. She visited Deadpool in his appartment for a last goodbye, incapacitating him with her kiss before disappearing from his life completely. Return to Prominence Sometime after, Shiklah broke off her marriage to Dracula, announcing to the Vampire Lord that she was simply no longer interested in her charade and was bored with his nobility and position of power, instead intending to return to her own dominance over the monsters as she was unimpressed with Dracula's promise to have her lead by his side when it was really him doing all the ruling. This lead to a confrontation between the two; while she was injured by Dracula, Shiklah was able to wound him to the point of forcing him back into hybernation, allowing her to leave him behind. Shiklah then made a statement to the rest of the Metropolis, taking those subjects who remained loyal to her in order to migrate to another location and abandon the rest to fester and squander. Having migrated in such a fashion, Shiklah now presides in a hidden catacomb somewhere in the United States, exploiting the country's freedom to conceal herself while dragging various lovers to her bedside and draining them of their energy to fuel her strength as she makes her moves to slowly take over mankind and rule the Earth. Though seen as more lowly by more powerful Demon Lords such as Mephisto, she is considered enough of a threat by the Ghost Riders that they actively seek her whenever they detect her presence in order to put a stop to her destructive path before she rises to too much power. Finding a human Shiklah's hunt for souls lead her to a club where she found a particularly intriguing human girl by the name of Samantha Greene. Using her persuasive charisma and charming beauty, the succubus made quick friends with her before luring her to a luxurious hotel room she had acquired. There, Shiklah tasted the lust off of Sam and fed both their attractions to each other with love-making, before realizing a use of preserving this human a little while. She revealed her partial manifested form to Sam and easily persuaded the girl to accept slavery, selling her soul to the Demon for her to do as she wished. Shiklah rewarded Sam with amazing sex, filling her with a tiny amount of her Soul Fire and drinking a very small amount of the girl's willingly-provided soul during their sexual tryst. Personality Demons exist for one reason—to destroy. Where their more lawful counterparts seek to twist mortal minds and values to remake and reshape them into reflections of their own evil and thus destroy their good nature, others seek only to maim, ruin, and feed. They recruit mortal life only if such cohorts speed along the eventual destruction of hope and goodness. Shiklah fully embodies this desire through lustful cravings of the flesh and of the soul, enticing others to give themselves to her and willingly allow themselves to be destroyed in order to feed her hunger and increase her power. She is completely evil in every way, even towards her closest allies; her first act when awoken and later rescued by Deadpool was to "reward" him with her deadly kiss, fully intending to kill him each time, the only thing saving him being his curse from entering Death's Domain. Her only close companionship without noticeable bad treatment is that with her dragonlike creature, "Bug," but that's just because it is viewed by others as a loved pet; even this creature is loyal to Shiklah just through mind control and she will feel free to take advantage of whatever she can get out of it if she wants to. Being a Succubus, her nature is the tempting mortal souls and engendering misery and destruction through their seductive manipulation as a Lust Demon. Succubi savor the sweet taste of a mortal's life force and possess the ability to drain it with their infamous soul-sucking kisses and essence-absorbing sexual sessions. Any relationships she establishes with others is a disguise of her intention to satisfy herself on them; any of her "boyfriends" or "girlfriends" she becomes close to are still food for her, some simply tasting better than others, some interesting her to have her preserve a little longer than others, but all becoming empty, lifeless husks to sate her thirst. She makes sure they enjoy the sessions of love-making and sexual engagements they have with her, as she certainly enjoys having it with them while sucking their energy from their willing bodies. Appearance In her default humanoid form, Shiklah has the looks of a beautiful young adult woman with pink skin, raven black hair, and yellow eyes. Her eyes have black sclarae where normally, human eyes have white. She also has purple markings on her face, surrounding her eyes and lining down her cheeks. She also wears purple lipstick and fingernail paint. Her costume consists of a very thin, revealing purple outfit with decorative voodoo-style skull markings in a variety of styles (one that covers her from lower torso to upper legs, one that leaves her legs completely exposed to the waist); the costume comes with black leatherlike components as panties over her purple attire, a bra barely covering her breasts and leaving her clevage clearly in open display, and mid-thigh length high heel boots along with sleeves that go from the backs of her hands to halfway up her upper arms. Sometimes she only wears these leather parts without the purple attire, leaving her belly and back fully exposed. The black parts have gold lining along portions of them as color accents, and a red gem sits at the center of her bra right between her breasts. She also wears two gold bracelets around each wrist, and she has a long black cloth strap with gold coins attached to both wrists, usually trailing behind her. Shiklah also wears a black choker around her neck, as well as a double necklace with red gems set in gold. Lastly, she wears large gold earrings in the shape of circles, as well as a headband set with gold coins decarated as eyes over her forehead. On one occasion, she wore a concealing black cloak and hood to cover her identity. As she has some measure of control over her form, Shiklah can augment her humanoid self with Demonic features, such as her four curving horns and partial manifestations of purple colored scales and small spikes across her skin. These manifest on the back of her jawline on both sides of her head, both shoulders, and the edges of her lower arms. These manifestations are tough but not directly harmful nor do they get in the way of her sensual sessions with others. Shiklah also possesses a huge monstrous form, in which she takes the appearance of a human-shaped, purple-scaled, terrifyingly muscular reptilian creature. This form has the same four curving horns, an enormous maw with rows of razor sharp teeth, eerily glowing yellow eyes, the manifested spikes across where they would show in her humanoid form, and animalistic claws for hands and sharp-toed feet. In this state, her hair appears spikey like that of a porcupine, and part of it comes out of her back as well as her head. This form will show in mirror reflections even while Shiklah is in her humanoid form. Powers/Abilities Among the demon hordes, a succubus can often rise to incredible heights of power through her manipulations and sensual charms, and many a demonic war has raged due to the subtle machinations of such creatures. A succubus is formed from the souls of particularly lustful and rapacious evil mortals. As a succubus from a former powerful family of Demons, Shiklah has a great deal of power at her disposal. Physical Abilities *'Strength': Shiklah possesses tremendous strength compared to humans, capable of lifting 10 tons in her humanoid form and 25 tons in her Monstrous form. *'Speed': Shiklah is capable of moving faster than the human eye can track and outpace Vampires. *'Durability': Her human form is vulnerable to physical and mystic attacks while her demonic form is susceptible to strong psychic attacks. In both forms she is immune to normal fire, electricity, and poison, while normal ice and acid is only slightly effective towards her. She has less resistance against mystical types of these attacks. *'Regeneration': Shiklah is capable of healing her wounds faster than a human, though the process still takes time. For example, a broken bone will heal on its own within an hour. However, she can greatly increase the rate of her healing by using up stored life energy or by drawing it straight from a sexual partner, repairing even terrible wounds within seconds. *'Supernatural Beauty': As a Succubus, Shiklah has an unparalleled level of beauty compared to humans, enough that she can draw looks from those not normally attracted to women. *'Shapeshifting': Shiklah can take the form of a large demonic looking reptile with purple skin, four horns and a maw full of razor sharp teeth. Changing between forms is uncomfortable for her, and she deems her humanoid form as her weakest in terms of physical prowess; however, she still deems it to be her favorite and most useful as that is her best form for tempting others. Mental Powers *'Hypnosis': Shiklah is capable of enthralling the minds of mortals to obey her wishes, mesmerizing others with her voice to the point of full control over those in a weak mental state. Some particularly strong-willed beings may be able to resist this. *'Telepathy': Shiklah possesses a telepathic connection to her pet dragon creature, taking no effort to read its mind or give it commands. Energy Powers *'Enslavement Beam': Should Shiklah's natural beauty and allure be insufficient to place someone in her thrall, she can augment the effort by generating a purple beam to override their thought process and mentally reprogram them to see her as their master. *'Soulfire': Shiklah is able to manifest and control Soulfire, her term for the substance better known as Hellfire. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns both physical and ethereal beings. Her type of Hellfire is specifically tuned with her Lust power, giving it some unique properties; while it can physically burn people and objects to the point of disintegration or destroy hostile spirits and ghosts through its spiritual burning, she can tweak it with her Lust energy to instead imbue it within a mortal and burn away any opposition to her will within a soul without necessarily damaging it, thus leaving it fully ripe and open for her to feast upon. She can blast Soulfire from any part of her body, usually the hands or breathing it from her mouth. All of Shiklah's Lust-based abilities, from hypnosis to seduction, can have their effectiveness greatly enhanced with the manifestation of her Soulfire, smothering her partners in her purple flames without physical harm to them while burning away all thoughts except for desire, fueling them with all-consuming lust and making them fully committed to their love-making with the Demon. *'Soul Absorption': Being a succubus, Shiklah can absorb the life force of another being through intimate physical interaction. She can control the rate of this absorption, allowing her to quickly consume a person's soul through one kiss or over time through sexual intercourse. Regardless of her control, normal humans can only survive one session with Shiklah; an individual would have to wield some form of protection or boosted life energy in order to survive. *'Possession': A known Demonic power provides Shiklah the ability to transform her physical form into pure essence, allowing her to enter and inhabit another body as if becoming its soul. She typically only does this to a living body, allowing her to occupy the same space as another soul and letting their shared presence provide her with the closeness needed to seduce the soul to her will and feed on it from the inside of their own body. This typically lets her take her time in consuming them while she controls the body from within. Gallery Shiklah 02.png|Shiklah as a younger Succubus prior to her slumber Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Evil